Active patient involvement in therapeutic decision making has been related to increased adherence to prescribed medical regimens and improved disease prognosis. Older patients, however, are less likely to assume an active role during the physician visit. The purpose of this SBIR is to develop and test an educational program to empower elders to take an active role as partners with physicians in their health care. The program will consist of a structured 2-hour workshop developed around a 20-minute video, including group discussion, role plays and other structured activities, and accompanying print materials for the participant (Participant Workbook, Pocket Reference Guide, and Doctor's Visit Preparation Book and Diary) to reinforce and refresh materials covered in the video and group session. Phase II activities will consist of production of the video and accompanying educational materials; evaluation of the program's effectiveness in changing patient behavior during the physician visit; and finalization of distribution strategy and utilization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Educational video program for health education programs sponsored by health and aging service providers; the video has also been designed for stand-alone use by health care providers.